


Is that what friends are for?

by vodkaing



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, PWP, and a cyborg pussy baby!!, au where they have names, featuring sundowners unnamed lesbian sister, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaing/pseuds/vodkaing
Summary: Monsoon and Sundowner learn something about each other.Edit: fixed the title bc somethin about it was botherin me





	Is that what friends are for?

"We should go somewhere." He looked up from the blueprints he'd been thumbing through, some kind of upgrades to make his defense thicker but more lightweight.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Phirun?"

  
He grinned as the other man's thick tongue tripped over the delicate letters in his name. His heavy Southern accent slurred and tied his name into something like "fear'un", and the childlike mispronunciation was almost endearing, somewhat of an unavoidable pet name that he had no choice but to use. 'Sunshine' was strictly forbidden in public use, and even then, he'd clamp a hand down hard over Phirun's cackling mouth unless he were piss drunk.  
  
The best part about men like him, Phirun thought, were that they were so high and mighty about themselves that it was very easy to trip him up. If he took a flirty tone with him in front of Armstrong, the few seconds he got of watching his ears flush red before he got flustered enough to mumble a retort were immensely gratifying, the eyebrow and frown Armstrong shoots them both make it even better.  
  
Sam knew, of course. There was little he didn't know about when it came to gossip, mostly because he was often the center of it. It had started out as a kind of bet between them, really. He and Sam drank together regularly, swapping stories and half-listening to his erotic escapades. Tapping his finger against the glass, he asked:  
"Have you ever fucked Sundowner?"  
"Mn? Oh, god no. Trust me, I would've told you."  
"Do you think he's hard to sleep with?"  
Sam leaned back and put a foot between his legs, less of an invitation and more of a balance. "I don't see him flirt with many women."  
Phirun grinned, he'd raise his eyebrows if Sam could see them. "You think he's a fag?"  
Sam batted his hand at him. "Such ugly language. Is that what Armstrong is saying?"  
"Actually, he's told me that Armstrong's tried to get some classic American bonding going with him, hunting and beer and women and whatnot, them both being from the South and all. He's told me that he's always said he's not interested, so that could be it."  
Sam grinned up at him and picked up his glass.  
"Do you want to make a bet?"  
"To who can fuck him first?"  
"Why not? It'll be something to do."  
  
"Why not? It'll be something to do. I know a good one, too." Richard stares him down and shrugs.  
"Yeah, that's fair. Better be interesting, though."  
"Oh, it will be."  
Richard always opted for the most goddamn suspicious clothing. A bandana hung from around his neck, tucked over his nose to hide his mouth; supposedly an identifiable feature of his. Phirun though in that outfit he could be any seedy bald guy. Two jackets, one jean jacket over a thicker, red flannel, like some kind of lumberjack. At least he wasn't wearing those ugly hunting jackets anymore.  
"Have you tried wearing those surgeon's masks? They're a little less suspicious."  
Richard's dark eyes squint at him through his glasses.  
"....you're the one going out in _those_ "  
He points to the clawed tactical heels that had been engineered for urban combat and speed.  
"What?" He grinned and turned his heel towards him. "I think they're cute. Besides, I like being tall." Sundowner grunted and locked his quarters behind them.  
  
Nobody within the facility really got the chance to go outside for leisure, even fewer got to leave at all. They'd taken three cabs in case anyone was trailing them. Phirun insisted they'd be fine, but something told him it was Richard being nervous about being seen with him, especially in a bar. Phirun slapped him on the arm, jerking him out of his thoughts.  
"Are you that embarrassed to be out with me?" He grinned at him, his eyes nervously flickering away.

"...No. I just don't want….to risk someone trailing us."  
  
They walked in silence until they reached a quiet street lined with warehouses. Cars had stopped passing by, and all of the parked ones seemed abandoned, covered in dust and sporting license plates from 2010 and before. Up ahead was a small, but colorful group of people. Richard shot Phirun a quizzical look, only to be met with a grin and shrug.

"Are those hook-"

"Escorts? Maybe." He shrugged him off. “Either way, they’re blocking the door.” He grinned and waved at the three people standing in front of the door. The largest of the group, a tall white man, nods at the both of them, giving Monsoon a smile like he’s seen him before. Sundowner shot a glance at him.

“Do you come here often?”

“Sam took me here a few times, yeah. It’s nice.”

The two women sharing a smoke outside gave Sundowner a smile and a wink, Richard noting the shadow of a beard on the shorter woman’s chin.

* * *

 The inside of the club is smoky and dark, the colorful spotlights lazily drifting across tables of couples of twos and threes, drinking and smoking together, pressed together tightly despite the open tables and spaces. An empty pole sits on stage, waiting for someone to climb on, as if the audience couldn’t entertain themselves enough. A younger man sitting atop another man’s lap, his arm wrapped around his shoulder while the two shared a smoke together, the younger man tentatively tapping the cigar into the ashtray placed on the table next to an empty glass of beer.

As they walked to the bar, he noted Richard’s steady gaze on the couple. He didn’t make any coy remarks like he would’ve had he been around Armstrong. Instead, he sheepishly turned toward Phirun and grasped at his sleeve.

“We-we’re here just for drinks?”  Under the dim white light of the bar, he could see his ears tinted red. Getting Richard flustered was easy, it was harder to slide under his radar and get the upper hand on flirting.

“Sure. Comfortable enough for it?” He flashed him a smile through his sunglasses, earning a chuckle.

“It takes more than a few f-fags to turn me off.”

“I'll keep that in mind for next time.” He grinned and patted his chest, Richard blushing harder at his Freudian slip.

Truthfully, he did like him a lot. His blood-lust in battle was the only time he ever seemed really free, like those Spartans. Outside of training and the walls of his and Phirun's quarters, it was clear, at least to him, how much Richard reserved himself. He'd developed a nervous tick of blinking too hard when thinking. He always seemed grateful  to turn his brain off around Armstrong from all the hard thinking and just be as brash as possible. He did his best to sit through briefings and meetings, but Phirun could always see him moving around, antsy shifting and readjusting. He hated sitting still, even now, in the dimly lit bar 10 miles from the base.

“Would you quit looking over your shoulder? That couple's still there, if you're wondering.” He took another sip of gin. All the bars they went to only carried European wine, never any good Sombai, so he settled.

“I'm not looking at them.” Richard shot back quickly. “Are you sure sure nobody followed us?”

“Of course not. We'd be able to tell. Are you gonna drink that or not?” He gripped the beer bottle and took a hesitant sip.

“What is it, poisoned?”

“I’m just being careful, I-”

Phirun leaned his head against his shoulder, sighing.

“You wanna leave?”

“Huh?”

“You don’t seem like you're enjoying yourself much.”

He grunted and patted the top of his head. “I just need a few more drinks to lighten up.”

After an hour of patient drinking and meaningless small talk, Richard had loosened up, a strong blush blooming from ear to ear.

“Did you mean it? Calling them faggots?”

“What kinda question is that?” He turned to face Phirun, cocking his head to the side with his chin resting on his hand. “ ‘s what they are, right?”

“I mean in a, y'know, a hateful way.”

“Course not. I can't hate ‘em. M’ older sister had a girlfriend for a real long time. She only told me, ah'course, an’ I was only 10 at the time.”

“And?” He'd mentioned his sister in passing before, but never this much, and he never mentioned she was a lesbian.

“An’ one day she brought her home to meet everyone. Dad was kinda shocked, but he hid it pretty well. Mom, on the other hand, she lost her shit. Started screamin’ an’ calling her a dyke, tellin’ her to get out of the house.” He finished his beer and slid it across the counter where it gently clinked the other bottles he'd gone through already. “She sent me letters, after that. Of course, Mom an’ Dad'd take them an’ tear ‘em up when they found them, but she mailed them to this convenience store she an’ I were friends with the owner of. She'd hold onto them until I'd come back from school and pick them up. Last I heard from her before I got here was that they were headin’ up to Rhode Island or somethin’. Her girlfriend, hell probably her wife now, was studyin’ to be a doctor or somethin’. I’d like to think they're doin’ okay.”

“I’m sure they are.” He felt a genuine smile, not his usual cocky grins, poking through and leaned closer to him. “You really care about her, huh?”

“Yeah, I-”

“Did you ever experiment?” His mouth drops open, completely off guard. He looked stupid, in a charming kind of  way.

“M-me?”

“Who else am I talking to?” He held his face in his hand, touching shoulders as he leaned his face closer.

“Are you flirtin’ with me?”

“Depends. If you want, yeah. If not, we can drop it and I’ll forget the whole thing.” Richard blinked, slowly.

“H-have you… thought about this before? With me, I mean?” He felt a wide grin creep across his face. Richard was interested. All he had to do was seal the deal at the right moment.

“Have you?”

“I asked you fir-”

“Yeah. I have.” Richard's eyebrows shot up, he looked dumbfounded.

“R-really?”

“Obviously. We're friends, aren't we?”

“An’ friends think about fucking each other?”

“Well, friends help each other out. And you're not seeing anyone because I would've heard about it, you're not married because you'd’ve talking about how it's busting your balls to be married and not be able to fuck her, and from all of Armstrong's rejected invitations to various Hooters, I was kind of hoping you'd ask me to.. relieve you?” He placed his hand on his chin, smirking at him. “Or am I wrong?”

“Re-? Jesus…” Richard’s eyes darted around as he inched his hand closer to his, just barely touching fingertips. He’d never seen him blush like this before, and Phirun considered himself very lucky indeed to see such a thing that Mistral and Armstrong couldn't even imagine.

“Richard. Your hand.”

“Mhn? Sorry, is that too forward?” Phirun snorted.

“Do you want to hook up or not?”

“I...yeah…it could be fun.” He curled his fingers around his hand and squeezed lightly, glancing back at the door.

“Great. You mind if I suck your cock in the bathroom?”

“Wh-what?” His grip tightened and he whipped around, staring at him in shock.

“You heard me. Do you mind if I s-”

“Jesus, yes, I heard you. Oh my god. You don't just-”

“Why not?” Phirun scooted closer, placing his head against his neck, the warmth of his skin radiating onto his lips. “I think it'd be fun. I’m excited, I don't wanna wait ‘till we get back to base.”

He pressed his lips against his neck, the first real skin-on-skin contact they've ever had, and Richard shoots up off his chair, grabbing him around the wrist and practically dragging him to the bathroom. The bartender silently reaches for Phirun's empty glass and wipes the ring of condensation off the tabletop.

The bathroom is made up of 3 stalls, one of which conveniently has a glory hole. The other side of it is lined with sinks and one long mirror reaching wall to wall. Richard wiped the sweat from his forehead with his palm.

“Y-you couldnt’ve waited to say somethin’ so.. Upfront?”

He placed both hands on his chest, sliding his palms over his heavy pecs, Richard’s breath hitching and making his chest. He had such a nice body. Maybe because of the lack of his own, Phirun had become more appreciative of the bodies of others. Richard was a barrel of a man, and he'd seen him shirtless before, but that was before he'd worked out all his feelings. That might've made it worse.

“You wanna use the gloryhole?”

Richard coughed nervously. “W-what would I wan’ that for?”

“You could pretend I’m a woman.” He rested his chin against his chest, the murmur of his heart beating rapidly rung in his ears.

“Why'd I wanna do that? Phirun..I want it to be you…”

He laughed at how unbelievable it was. He had the largest and one of the strongest men on base flustered and nervous all because of some dirty talk and cupping his tits. He sounded so goddamn soft saying that, like some kind of virgin teenager. It didn't matter. He’d caught him. He raised himself on his tip toes and pecked him on the lips, Richard's arms caught him there and exhaled shakily, rolling his tongue over Phirun's lips, asking to let him in, and he carefully parted them just enough to bite at Richard's lower lip before letting his tongue slide into his mouth as he gives his chest a squeeze, Richard groaning into his mouth as he rolls his thumb over his nipple. Who would’ve thought he was such a pushover?

Phirun breaks the kiss, his mouth covered in spit as Richard clearly relished his first kiss in what seems to be years. “Phi, don't-” his voice cuts off as he gives him a sharp nip on the neck, running his mouth down his body, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. A humiliatingly high whine escapes Richard as his mouth closes around his nipple, carefully fondling his pecs and lolling his tongue over it.

“We’ll have to try that out again sometime.” Phirun grins as he feels Richard paw at his back, stroking his hair, whatever contact he can get. He continues his trail of love bites down his stomach, chuckling at Richard's every sharp inhale when his teeth graze flesh, until he finds himself face to face with his belt buckle, hands hastily unfastening and unzipping until his jeans are at his ankles and the only thing between his thick cock and his mouth are some ugly-ass flannel boxers.

Phirun traces the shape of his dick through the outline of his boxers, Richard's faint whimper muffled by his clamped hand over his mouth.

“What's wrong, sunshine?” The nickname that makes his knees tingle, make his skin prickle and could get him to do anything; he secretly thrilled at being so helpless in Phirun's hands, he knew he could trust him, he’d give him what he wanted, all he had to do was ask.

“Sh- Phirun, suck my dick- fuck, please?” He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

“Of course, sunshine.”

The wet heat of his mouth around the tip of his cock is almost overwhelming, Phirun swirling his tongue to taste the precum leaking out of him. Placing his thumb and forefinger between his cock, Phirun hums as he opens his jaw and slides himself forward. Richard doubles over, hands clutching at his hair and shoulders. If he tries to fuck his mouth, he'll get punished for it for sure. All he can do is stroke his hair and gasp as Phirun sets a steady pace, bobbing his head up until only his lips are on his cock, then sliding down until he hiccups a third of the way down. His pace gets faster, his lips tightening as he sucks a little harder, going deeper until his nose is buried in his pubes, his sharp inhales of what could only be him breathing in Richard's scent was far too exhilarating, and it was only a few minutes before he was choking up and grabbing his hair, whimpering for him to keep going, fuck he was close, oh god Phirun, and came hot and wet into his mouth.

Phirun pulled himself off and gently walked him backwards to sit on the toilet. He clambered into his lap and pressed his thumbs into his mouth, working open his jaw.

Richard was still in a daze as he felt Phirun spit his own cum into his mouth and as he leaned into another kiss he felt his cock twitch again, his hands wrapped around his waist, feeling for his ass.

“I- let me. I wanna blow you too.” Phirun chuckled.

“Not too tired?”

“No. Jesus, no.”

“Alright, as you wish.” He unbuttoned his pants, stepping off Richard's lap to make a real show of himself. He hooked his thumbs around his boxers and arched his back, pulling them down and grinning at Richard's flustered expression.

“Were you expecting that? I requested it myself.” Phirun placed his hands on the stall door. “Go on then, sunshine. I’m all yours.”

Richard sat dumbstruck, feeling his way up Phirun's thighs as in the fluorescent light caught the wetness of some kind of artificial vulva. He knew that Armstrong's scientists were good, but he didn't know they were this good. Christ, he even _smelled_ real. Had he always been able to turned on? He had a thousand questions for Phirun, but more than anything, the heat and scent of him were too intoxicating for him to focus. He ran his tongue from bottom to top, sucking his labia and gently running his teeth over his lips. His nose was buried in him, inhaling his hot and wet scent as he sucked on his clit, Phirun moaning and laughing to himself.

“Can I touch it? Like, finger you?”

“Of course.” His thick forefinger sunk right in, and if Phirun's gentle exhale didn't go straight to his dick, the sheer tightness would have been enough to make his dick pay attention again. He was soft, almost impossibly so. Was he really artificial? He felt so real. He worked in a second finger, scissoring them, caught up in Phirun's breathy moans and his own amazement at his body.

“Jesus, you're incredible…”

“Y’ wanna fuck me, sunshine?”

Richard stared up at him. “C-can I really?”

“If you ask nicely”, the grin in his voice unmistakable.

“Christ. Phirun, can I please-”

“Yeah, c’mon.” Richard stumbled to his feet, pulling out his fingers and stroking his half hard cock back into focus. He gripped his hips and lined himself up as best he could, slowly sinking into him. He gasped, he hadn't even bottomed out before he already felt lightheaded, burying his head in Phirun's shoulder.

“J-jesus, you're so wet and hot- are you even real?”

“You're not gonna cum already, are you sunshine?”

He grunted and shifted his feet, slowly rocking his hips into him. He couldn't help his desperate gasp and grunts, he hadn't had anything besides his fist in a long time, and Phirun seemed to be deliberately tightening around him. “C’mon, just a little deeper, sunshine, you've almost g-ah! There you go...”

Snapping his hips into him, Phirun gasping and humming to himself as he slid his hands over Richard’s and locked fingers. “V-very good, sunshine.. nice and deep, huh?” Richard bit down through his jacket into his shoulder, panting and gasping. He was losing his rhythm and thrusting blindly into him, the only thing he could focus on was him. “You close? You wanna cum inside me?”

“Jesus, Phi.. yes, fuck.”

“That's not the right word, is it?”

“Yes, please..”

“Mh. Go ahead and fill me up, sunshine.” It’s only a moment before he comes with a choked sob, Phirun not far behind him, and he gives him a rough kiss as he slides out of him before sinking his head down between his legs again. It's the second time tonight that his own cum is in his mouth, and if he hadn't come twice already, he would've gotten hard again with the taste and smell of him and Phirun mixed together, dripping down his thighs and chin.

As soon as he finishes, Phirun grabs him by the collar and pulls him up for a kiss.

He buckles his belt again and washes his hands and chin, just in case the club's decided to turn on their blacklight or something. Phirun stands with his arms crossed next to the sink, his head resting against the wall. Richard slides his arm around his waist and gives him a kiss. 

* * *

“Thank you, by the way.”

“Of course. You wanna stay in my quarters?”

They only took one cab back. It was cheaper anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around in my drafts for so long I'm gonna dump it here.  
> By the way Sundowners lesbian sister is happily married to her wife in rhode island


End file.
